User talk:Smurfynz
Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *September 2014 *October 2014 Stallion What are you talking about? In the dialogue, Jeff clearly says it is his car, and if the Stallion parked in front of Niko wasn't Jeff's car, we would receive a wanted level, this is the same case as Evan's Buffalo, it is his car because there's no other one in Tony's apartment, and also, if Jeff's wife didn't see him on the other side of the street, she wouldn't see or care about his car, and there are over 9000 Stallions over Liberty City, and also, why a rich man can't own a Classic Muscle car? He doesn't even wear clean clothes, i'm pretty sure the Stallion belongs to him, it's too much unlikely not to be (Talk) 02:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh he says "card", but anyway, I still think it's unlikely that it's not his car, this case is roughly the same as Mike Toreno's BF Injection, Misty's BF Injection, Evan's Buffalo and Mary-Beth Maybell's Bobcat (Talk) 02:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Since your 44, are you too old for GTA? 123johnpaul (talk) 21:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Listen Look I dont want to fight again okay, leave my edit and it does need protection because of you and your english, im candian and need to learn english. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Im about to report you for threating me with your edits and the talk page. Be nice dude. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul RE: Please tell me in detail your problem with 123johnpaul. -- iLan (XD • ) 21:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Whoa! Man, you lost your control on john paul! I came home today and I just saw that, so... Sorry to say that, but you shouldn't insult anyone, I understand that you dislike him as much as I disliked Su35s, as Rain disliked XPanettaa and as Smashbro8 disliked Sean, but insults are only for social network or personal talk, but while you're editing in this wiki, you should stay calm, and yes, I know that he ain't gonna learn, but this will be worse for you than for him (Talk) 00:53, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Good to see you're in again. Don't let trolls and kids get over you. You are a great contributor, this is one of the few things that matter here. As Tom said, when did johnpaul positively contributed to the Wiki ? He just cause disputes. Two months ago, he used to threaten staff members (accusing Smashbro of being a sockpuppet) because we were removing a nonsensical paragraph on the Wanted Level page. Don't argue anymore with them. A quick report to Tom or iLan and problem fixed. 11:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back I know I've mostly stayed out of the situation, but I'm glad to see you're back. You were doing good work. Some of the users on here recently have been unbelievably persistent in their abuse and trolling, so I'm not surprised you got sick of it (fortunately they've mostly left me alone). But I'm glad you've calmed down and decided to return!--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 12:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Bobcat Crap, you weren't hiding LoL xD I still don't consider this case, as the Bobcat is not and it will never be a van, the same goes to the Voodoo (Talk) 12:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, where's my education? Welcome back, this wiki wouldn't be the same without you :) (Talk) 12:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Glad to see you won't let morons keep you off this wiki. That guy argued with everybody and has been blocked more than once, and he'll probably be blocked again, he's already arguing with Tom, claiming he's reporting him for his block (usual crap), so I wouldn't worry about it. We're both old enough to know it's not worth getting worked up about. PS: Don't worry what people say about the age, you're never too old for GTA. Leo68 (talk) 15:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Smurfynz! I'm glad to see you back. Johnpaul has been blocked for two months so he won't be back in no hurry. ( ) 18:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message, but putting the age down makes me feel old. Leo68 (talk) 23:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) CG to NG On the French Social Club, it clearly translates as "Former generation to next generation". All next-gen vehicles are marked like this, so I guess they are all exclusive. If your son can confirm this, it's even better. 11:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) GTA V PS4 Hey man, so you got GTA V for PS4, does the cars handle better? Is there any difference in the physics? Crashing deformation is better? Please, tell me everything, i'm so curious (Talk) 00:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Uh, do you know to get the Duke OD in the enhanced version? And the Dodo as well, this wiki still has no info how to get these vehicles, only the Monkey Blista, the Kraken and the Stock Cars (Talk) 19:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) BTW, how do we connect the old account and social club account to the current PS4 account? (Talk) 19:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks, I can't wait to get the PS4 version, i'll just log in my old account, link to social club and play it for free :) (Talk) 21:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm almost sure it's a vader, but it can be a Nemesis either, I was watching a video showing Franklin's Bagger and surprisingly, it has no speedometer or anything else, the front fairing is purely decorative (Talk) 13:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Interiors Hey Smurfynz. I agree with adding the vehicle interiors into the Vehicle Features page. They are vehicular features which can now be observed in the enhanced version of GTA V so go ahead and add them! ( ) 23:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Enhanced Version I just want to say, you're removing a lot of work that other users would have to do for the new GTA V info. Thank you very much. You're a godsend. P.S- This is why you should've come back onto the wiki. Leo68 (talk) 04:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I haven't gotten it yet, working full time and although my eldest has it, he's already moved out. The joys of being employed, sometimes I wish I wasn't but it's a pay cheque that counts. Leo68 (talk) 16:09, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking about getting a PS4 in the New Year. I've had a 1 and have a 2 & 3 so why not a 4? Leo68 (talk) 00:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) R.E: Enhanced DLC vehicle spawn Yep it was definetly the Soverign, I drove past there during Paleto Score Setup I haven't been back but I definetly saw the american livery. Also Police Bikes spawn at the LSPD in Del Perro. EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 23:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Dukes So we should technically rename the section to "hidden headlamps", the section was meant to show vehicles with hidden headlamps, not just the pop-up ones (Talk) 00:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) That's good, check the Ruiner's lights, i'll add the "aka" detail in the section (Talk) 00:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Uhhh.... I know it's a very unusual question, but is it good to be a father? Because eh, you know, me and my ex girlfriend used to talk about kids, so that's why i'm asking it (Talk) 01:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sounds really nice... There's no better thing than having a good father, I say because my father was not always present, but he was the best, I miss him and I feel I can be a good father just like he was to me (but not now, i'm too young to be a father right now) (Talk) 02:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Dukes discussion The Dukes has some elements taken from the GTO, but is not likely based off it. The retractable headlight on the vehicle on the newer consoles is a dead giveaway that the vehicle is heavily based on the Charger from the late 60's to early 70's. Bagger Looks like I was wrong about the Bagger, it HAS a speedometer, it's just not as visible as the Vader's speedometer (Talk) 00:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't wanna be annoying, but could you get a picture of the dashboards of the following vehicles? Here they are: *Rat-Loader *Surfer *Daemon *Blade *Dozer *Kalahari *Bifta *Lawn Mower *Z-Type *Cargo Plane *Speeder *Marquis *Rebel If there's no problem of course :) (Talk) 01:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome J GTA (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, the Daemon is one of my favorite bikes, but it can be hard to take a pic, its handlebars are too big, also, i'm not so sure it's the Vader on the pic, it can also be the Nemesis, but I presume that it's a vader (Talk) 12:50, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, i'll try to make them look nice from now, but first i'll show you if it's good (Talk) 21:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) 22:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think everything is right, i'll add it to the page now :) (Talk) 22:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) GTA V ON WII U? BREAKING NEWS Message to everyone: I have read an article that gta v wii be coming out on Wii U, Nintendo said there might be a good chance of it getting realased, but Rockstar yet did not confirmed? Reply Agree if you agree or Disagree if you disagree ArtificalPro (talk) 13:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) AP Who are the other 3 ? I saw this guy on the CoD wiki (just like JP) contributing with a JP style (creating a page named Battlefield sucks and saying you can't delete it). 21:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I reverted his edits, as he was still adding untrivial facts. That could be only him. I'll message Tom to tell him to issue a block. 17:27, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Michaels Age I know. Its just that I feel that mid-to-late 60s isn't specific enough. You know how on Gay Tony's page, it says 1958/1963, right? Well, I feel that if it says that on Gay Tonys page, it MUST be like that on Michael's. I'm just saying my part of the discussion. DrewieStewie 23:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I set up the community vote on the talk page. Time to attract some people to it. DrewieStewie 23:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hes somewhere in 40 and 50 The Amazing User (talk) 20:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC)The Amazing User Bodhi Oh, I didn't notice, those cars really share the same dashboard as the Bodhi, just with a different color, also, the Bodhi has a lot of papers inside, however, it's pretty much the same dashboard as the other cars (Talk) 13:15, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yup, you got most of them, that was awesome, now just the Rat-Loader, Surfer and Marquis remaining, the others (Rebel,Blade,etc) should have pretty much the same interior as the Bodhi and Peyote respectively (Talk) 13:43, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Interiors Yeah, I only saw that post after doing the others. I'm working on the others, I haven't been active recently due to a few double shifts at work. Leo68 (talk) 23:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Also, when you get a chance can you get better quality images of all vehicles in GTA V. I would but I haven't gotten it yet. Leo68 (talk) 23:30, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I believe he is 48 given by his grave. Leo68 (talk) 00:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I think Michael is 45, he doesn't look too old to the point he is almost 50, yet, I have my doubts about his age (Talk) 17:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Michael I've changed the protection on Michael's infobox now so you should be able to edit it. It was only protected because of people constantly changing his age, hopefully this should stop now. Tom Talk 23:52, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: That's true but you receive $10 for completing Abigail's missions, unlike Beverly's where you receive $0. Despite the small amount, $10 is always larger than having none at all, which is why I added that trivia. ( ) 02:19, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Submersible I was going to take a pic of the Subersible's dashboard, but the pic would have the GTA Series Videos logo, therefore I couldn't update because of copyright, all I have done in the Submersible page was removing the part which says "the Submersible has no first person camera" (Talk) 12:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You have played the mission "Minor Turbulence" didn't you? I saw another video today showing the cockpit and dashboards of the Cargo Plane, but again, the video had copyrights, a logo in the bottom, so I couldn't take it again (Talk) 19:30, November 26, 2014 (UTC) That's fair. If I can take some prints from YouTube then i'll upload them, depending on the quality, what the picture shows and the copyright (Talk) 23:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Dashboard styles Thanks for leading me there. "Don't worry,----'it's only collateral damage."' 02:09, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Duke OD Sorry for the removal, I just didn't believe it, also, I found it pretty pointless, why do we need to pay 279K on a car that we can find in two different locations around San Andreas? If we lose one, we can go there again, yet, the car is there to be bought, i'll add the price in the infobox as well (Talk) 19:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, as far as you know, do they spawn over and over again? Or they spawn only once like the Space Docker before the update 1.17? (Talk) 19:47, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Then now i'm sure that buying this car at Warstock is pretty pointless. (Talk) 19:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Techincal Issues OK, thanks, ill try to avoid seeing the issues (As of yet), as i am desperate not to see car interiors on next gen first person just yet, as i am waiting for my Xbox One to arrive, and i want to discover the car interiors myself :)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 21:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) About your interior pictures... Can I use them on the GTAForums for a topic? I will give you full credit for them. Thanks! [[User:Ragref2|'RAG''REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 22:50, November 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Maybe the last-gen version had too blurry textures for it to be noticeable. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Work for you... Hello, I know you are busy with the GTA V vehicles interiors but when you are able to, could you do some image work for the GTA V weapons ? There should be three images per gun, which would be: * http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:M4A1_MW2.png; A first view of the weapon like on the image I provided * Iron sights (no attachments) * Reloading On the image I gave there is transparency, but I don't want to give you too much work, so if you can take the pics in a clear area it would be awesome. Thanks! 09:10, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, in FPS, a picture of when the character inserts the magazine into the weapon, like this. 10:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess all the weapons have manufacturers, if you could check it out while taking pics of the guns, it'd be great as well. 11:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Amazing work, man! I would not even be capable of this. Even when I need to work on something big that I like, I usually take more time to finish it because I usually get bored and stop before completing. For the titles, here's what would be good: ***CarbineRifle-GTAV-FPS ***CarbineRifle-GTAV-Aiming ***CarbineRifle-GTAV-Reloading ::: 13:51, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Me again. 1st. Im sorry for what I did about the 3 police marvicks I hope we can forget this 2nd. Dont worry about 75988, RainingPain17 is already fighting with him. RazorShotter (talk) 15:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC)RazorShotter I have a question Why smurf? Is Smurfs your favorite name or movie? Im not threading you, I just want to know why you choose this name, Its not stupid. 16:05, November 29, 2014 (UTC)RazorShotter RE: Image policy and 1080p captures from PS4 I think the images you've been adding are good. They may be a little bigger than the image policy suggests but that is just a recommendation really; I don't think it's too big a difference to be a problem. Tom Talk 20:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's ok, you don't have to say sorry. Great work with the images of the vehicle interiors, by the way. DocVinewood (talk) 23:50, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude.I wonder if you can take photos of dropped guns.You can drop weapons on floor in GTA Online.Maybe you can take pictures of dropped guns?Great job with FPS galleries,man.Your effort is priceless! Totally appreciate that.LeoBykov (talk) 10:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Cutter I read that you are playing GTA V storyline, could you (when the opportunity comes) take a FPS view of the Cutter? It is one of the few remaining vehicles (I have added the Cargo Plane already). 11:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: No need to be sorry That's ok Smurf. I don't mean anything personal by it. I'm sure someone like Rain, Tom, Ilan or whomever will be able to change it. I agree with you about the diagonal slash though. Unless the subject itself includes a slash ("Action/Reaction" or "Father/Son"), an "and" will suffice. SJWalker (talk) 23:06, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: That is true, but most people know of the word "elect" meaning to choose to promote someone, which is why I wouldn't suggest that word be used in a sentence like that. ( ) 03:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Thanks! I'll try the share button next time. The PS4 controller is definitely feeling weird. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:51, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Great job with facial expressions and weapons!Thank you,Smurf! Your effort means a lot to me. I can help you if you want with something.Good luck!LeoBykov (talk) 10:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) So i notice you removed the edits and photo i posted on the Dukes (car) article. May i ask why, as they were factual observations? Aceofspades327 (talk) 20:23, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Might need some help... If I remember well many vehicles have modded pics. Maybe you can help me remove these. 20:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :I checked it again, the edit was irrelevant to the "performance" section, and I don't know where it can be added. PS: Could you maybe help me removing "you" from pages? "You" sound unprofessional for a Wiki IMO. 20:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::If you think it's good then feel free to add it back, properly written BTW. 20:46, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Tampa Holy fucking shit :O this car is even more awesome than I thought, you are right, I was thinking that the Tampa was more similar to the 67' Mustang, but now that I saw that car, I agree with you, it's nearly identical to the Tampa, I was sure that the Tampa didn't even look like a Corvair in the HD universe, thanks for the pic and the confirmation :D (talk) 00:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) The purple one... It's awesome, I hope Rockstar release a muscle car DLC, with the Tampa, a Declasse car based on the new-gen Camaro, a Vapid car based on the Shelby Cobra, a Bravado car based on the Barracuda and of course the brand new Imponte (or Cheval as you said) Clover, I really hope so, I love muscle cars (talk) 00:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh... This car is actually very similar to a car made in Brazil called "Opala", it has the same overall design and it's considered a "Brazilian muscle car", despite its engine being only a inline 6cc 4.1, Opala's fans think that their car can beat a Ferrari... They should dream less louder, the Opala can barely win a Ford Maverick and not even the Dodge Charger can win a Ferrari, if they start saying that the Opala can win a Volkswagen golf or a Honda CR-X, then i'd believe, but a Ferrari... Only if a dragster engine replaces its original 6cc engine (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) In Brazil there isn't too much of muscle and sports cars, but the Ford Maverick is pretty much one of the best cars ever made in this country, despite the original Maverick being a american car itself, also, very sadly, in Brazil, Ferraries are extremely rare, i've seen only one in my whole life :( (talk) 01:45, December 7, 2014 (UTC)